Devil's Host
by Redfury16
Summary: Stephanie was an average girl...until the world ended! Three years later a man named Dean saves her. Why are there symbols wrapped around her wrists and who put them there? Underage and mentions of rape and mpreg. Sam/OC/Lucifer Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

It's October 16, 2012 two years after the world ended. The world has been divided to stop the Croatoan virus from spreading. Americans who tried to leave America were shot on the spot. Giant walls were put around the U.S to prevent us from getting out. Now America is it's won hell on earth with only one way out…_Death_!

* * *

Stephanie's P.O.V

"Stephanie, where is the medical kit?!" yelled Masha.

That is Masha my best friend and she is really good at fighting. She's 5'5" or 5'6" I don't remember. She's well fit and has brownish-blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. She is a little tan and she has blue eyes. Most of the people we save (like guys) say she has a nice butt and curves. She just threatens them to shut up or she'll tie them to a pole and let the Croatoan victims get them. It normally works 90% of the time. The weapon Masha uses is a pistol (if needed) and a bow and arrow. She always hits her targets right in the good spots.

"It's in the tower under the desk along with all the medical supplies!" I yelled back.

Hi, my name is Stephanie. I'm the leader of our group here and also the top fighter. I'm 5'10" and just like Masha. Except I have brownish-red hair that goes just past my shoulders. I keep it up in a ponytail to keep it out of my way when I fight or work. I have hazel eyes and pale skin. I'm not fat, but fit enough to put up a fight. The weapons I like to use are a metal spear that I personally made and a pistol like Masha. I'm curvy with a long torso and a pair of long legs for running.

Now let me tell you the story of what happened to me when the world ended and how my group formed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Earlier

We were on our 8th grade camping trip in Vermont. It was a Wednesday and we were on our way back to camp. A week before we left a virus broke out that made people go mad and attack others. That happened in Detroit, Michigan. They locked the five people up to ask them questions and we didn't hear anything else since then. We left on our trip later that week and now that day on Wednesday everything went bad.

The bus driver has acted strange all day. He would look at us very weird like and I noticed that he had a knife in his pocket, but I thought it was for safety so I didn't tell the teachers. We got on the bus after visiting a museum. After we boarded the bus we took off back to camp for a bonfire. We were all talking and hanging out when he pulled the bus over beside the woods. The teacher got up to ask what was wrong and the most horrific thing happened.

The driver got up and slashed her throat! I hear someone scream in the back, but all I did was jump under my seat and curl up. I heard the bus alarm go off and the guy run past were I was sitting. I heard more screaming, but I stayed quiet. Ten minutes went by and everything was quiet, but the driver. I felt blood all over the floor seeping into my hair and clothes. He bent down by the teacher and dipped his hands in her blood. He did this for while, leaving the bus and then coming back. After he was done he just left, like vanished. I waited to see if he would come back, but when he didn't I crawled from under the seat and looked around. There were 10 bodies total. I looked on in horror at all the adults and some of my classmates.

I just couldn't look anymore and ran outside and puked everything in my stomach out. Getting off the bus didn't help because there were five more bodies outside, throats cut. I turned and looked at the bus and saw the blood splatter. I just stood there for a while and then I realized there were letters on the bus. The letters spelled "Croatoan". I didn't know what it meant, but I just stared.

I heard laughter then and my body froze. Just when I was about to run someone grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bus.I looked up and it was someone in a green jacket, jeans and brown shoes. He has brown long hair and green eyes. He was very tall and had a very muscular body. I looked him in the face and he gave an evil smirk. He leaned down to me and got so close to my ear that I felt his breath run down the side of my neck.

"I won't take you now, but I'll return in three years time to claim what's mine" The man said.

When he said that I shivered. Not from fear, but excitement? What the hell is wrong with me? He smiled and then vanished into thin air. I passed out right after he left.


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry guys that this took a while to update. I moved to Florida just three weeks ago and it took a while for us to get internet. Then it took me a while to type this. DX I am going to make this a long chapter this time to keep you guys busy until I finish the next chapter. If you don't like the long chapters tell me and I will change it to short chapters again and if you want to keep it this way send me a message. Well here is the next chapter and a special character will being showing up in this chapter! XD If you have any questions about the story or who is going to show up, just ask and I will answer it. Well here you guys go.**

I woke up and found myself in the middle of the woods. I felt a burning sensation on my wrists. I looked at them and they had these strange symbols on them. I remembered that's where the man held me and so I touched them. A shiver went down my spine and I closed my eyes and walked.

After a while I finally found Masha and other classmates. We walked into town only to find that people were attacking each other. We left town and we traveled to an amusement park and we stayed there ever since.

**Present**

"We are in the middle of evacuating people! We are not playing!" Said Masha.

"Relax, Masha, let the younger kids play while us older kids pack. This is their last night here." I said as I loaded a huge box of food into the back of the van.

"I don't care! One of the fences broke in sector 8 and those 'things' are getting in!" replied Masha while she loaded some kids into the van.

Croatoen victims broke into the park and are making their way towards us. Luckily it was on the other side of the park and the park is 4 miles long.

I loaded the last box into the van. "Ok! Everyone in the van!" I said

The kids ran and got into the van. Two vans left one hour ago and we are the last. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

We drove for two hours until we saw a gas station. Everyone else was there waiting for us, so we stopped and the kids got out to stretch.

I approached my group and asked. "Is there anything in the gas station?"

"Yeah, air!" replied Jon and he started to laugh.

"Not funny, Jon!" Yelled Masha.

I was already annoyed at this point and pushed past Jon. I walked to the door and pushed it open. When I pushed the door, it fell to the ground with a **THUD!** I slowly stepped onto the door and stood for a second and scanned the room. Something moved in the back and my senses went on high alert.

"No one come inside until I say so!" I yelled.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?!" asked Masha.

"Just stay outside and be prepared to fight!" I said.

I slowly walked inside my gun at the ready in its holster. As I walked past isles I checked for any sign of movement. I finally reached the end of the store in the back. I got to the middle of the room and I heard something creak. I looked up and the ceiling collapsed, falling on me and knocking me out cold.

I heard a faint yelling all around me. I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. That's when I felt a weight on my back and I pushed myself up knocking the object off me. I looked around and saw that everything caved in around me trapping me inside.

I don't know how long I have been stuck down here, but I do know that it was really dark and I couldn't see anything. I knew it would be dangerous to move anything from the inside so I prayed that my group was getting me out.

I sat there for a while, probably one or two hours, maybe, I don't know. I started to get sleepy and decided to take a nap.

Dean's POV

We have been on the road for a long time now just looking for anything or anyone. It was starting to get dark and we could only see very little outside.

"Dean, where the hell are we!?" asked someone from the back of the truck.

"Relax! We are not far from a gas station ahead! We will get gas then head back!" I replied. We drove until I saw the gas station sign.

"Ok! Everyone we are about to stop for a break!" I yelled

Right after I said that we pulled in and I saw three mini vans in the parking lot and a lot of kids around a collapsed gas station. I was nervous to get out and have it be croatoen victims, but one of the kids turned around and waved their hands yelling "Help!".

"Everyone stay here I'm going to check this out!" I yelled.

I grabbed my gun and opened the truck door shutting it as I got out.

"What's the problem?" I asked as I slowly walked towards a young girl.

"My friend is stuck under the rubble! Can you help?" the young girl asked.

I put my gun down and ran towards the building.

"How long have they been under there?" I asked.

"I don't know, like three hours maybe four." She replied

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked

"I am Masha." Replied Masha.

"Ok, Masha, I want you to run to the truck and get my men. Ok!" I asked

"Ok." She said and she ran towards the truck.

I walked towards the building and I saw a hole at the top. I climbed up and looked through. There was a girl inside around 15 or 16 and she was either dead, asleep or knocked out. I turned around and saw everyone below.

"Ok, I want every one of my men up here to help make this damn hole bigger!" I yelled.

We started to move cement pieces, objects, and poles. After about 45 minutes we made the hole big enough for two people.

"Alright, where can I get rope?" I asked

"It's in the back of the truck." Replied Castiel

"Ok! Go get it." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter to "Devil's host". I was told to make it longer so I will try to do so. Thanks to dark1988, Maiden of the Earth, ImGladYouCame, Gajeel-rocks, rachelleaurenm and Shyfly92 for the follows and favorites. My yahoo is a little messed up right now, but I fixed it so if you favored or followed and your name isn't up send me a message and I will put your name up to thank you.**

Regular P.O.V

I woke up to even louder yelling and banging noises outside. I looked up and noticed that the hole up above was wider. I stood up to get a better look and then out of nowhere something was thrown into the hole. I backed up thinking it was something dangerous, but when I looked at it for a while it was only a rope. I looked back up at the hole and saw someone coming down.

"Hey, are you ok?!" Said a deep voice.

So it was a guy coming down, but who is it?

"Yes, I'm fine!" I answered back.

The person landed and I could now see that it was indeed a guy, but an older guy so he wasn't someone I knew.

"I'm here to get you out. Ok." He said "My name is Dean. Yours?"

"I'm Stephanie." I said

"Ok Stephanie, I want you to grab onto my neck and hold on tight." Dean said.

"Wait, why should I trust you?" I asked

"Good point, but you either come with me and I can get you out or you can just sit here and wait for someone else to get you out." He replied back.

"ok. Fine, but don't try anything on the way up." I said to him in a stern voice.

"No problem." Dean replied.

I walked towards him and put my arms around his neck and then he put the rope around out waists. As I watched him my eye wandered to his face. He had some freckles on his face and he was just a tiny bit tan. He had nice green eyes and nice lips. He had kind of a dirty blond hair and he had a very nice featured face. I then realized that I was staring and quickly turned away.

*God I hope he didn't catch me* I thought.

The rope around our waists got tight and then we were lifted up. I jumped at first and grabbed on tighter to his neck and he put his arm around my waist and he pressed me closer towards him so there was only mere inches between our faces.

We finally got to the top after what seemed like a long time. My group was standing at one side of the rubble and another group was standing on the other side, so this was deans group. We untangled ourselves and I stood up and brushed myself off and so did Dean.

"OMG! Stephanie, are you ok?! Did he do anything to you while he was down there?! I swear if he did….Did you do anything to her?!" Masha asked and yelled….really loud (she is very protective just like I am of her. We watch out for each other.)

"No. He didn't do anything to me and I am alright." I assured her.

"Ok, but if I hear anything your dead!" She pointed at Dean.

"I didn't do anything I swear." He replied.

"Good because if you did you would go to the top of my wanted list." She warned.

"Ok, Masha, I am fine. Why don't you go and get the kids back in the vans." I told her.

"Ok." She said. She walked and started to yell again. "There is nothing to see here! Get your butts back in the van!"

You got to love her. I turned to Dean.

"Thank you for getting me out." I said

"No problem, all in a day's work." He said with a chuckle.

I looked at his group behind him and some of them were creepy looking and were giving me this hungry stare and they were doing the same for some of the girls in my group.

"We'll go to go." I said

"Hold on." Dean grabbed my arm before I could leave. "You aren't taking all the gas are you?" He asked.

"Yes. We kinds need if for our travel." I said "Why?"

"Oh. The damsel in distress needs to be saved and now she needs to be spoiled and need everything." Said a guy from the back of his group.

"He is kinds right about that. I saved you, don't you think I get something in return." He said.

"Ok. I will give you enough for your travel back." I replied. I was pissed about that comment just now.

"I don't think so we need more than half." He said

"What?! Oh, no I don't think so. We were here first and we need if more." I said.

"Ok. How about I fight you for it." He said.

"I'll get your spear." Masha said in the background. Yep she hears everything.

"Ok. You're on." I said and gave him an evil grin.

"Alright." He said and smiled back.

*He has no idea what he is getting into* I thought.

I turned around and Masha gave me my spear. I swirled it around my hand and waited for dean to choose his weapon. He came back with nothing and I just gave him a confused look.

"What are you going to use?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Your chose." I said.

He turned towards me with his fists up and I grabbed my spear with both hands. He gave me looks of you go first and so I did. I swung at him pretending to aim for his head, but swirled around and cut under his feet, knocking him down. I was about to pin him when he kicked my legs from under me. I fell and he climbed on top of me using me spear to hold my hand in place. I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off of me. We went like that for 20 minutes wrestling and struggling.

"Ok! Stop! Stop!" Yelled one of the guys from Dean's group. He grabbed Dean and held him back. Masha grabbed me and held me back.

"We can split the gas evenly." The guy said.

"Yeah, Stephanie, we don't need to kill each other over it." Masha said.

"Your right, Cas." Dean said.

"Ok." I agreed.

Masha let me go and Cas let Dean go.

"Actually. Would you and your group like to come with us back to camp?" Dean asked.

"Is it safe?" Asked a little girl in my group.

"Yes." Said Dean.

"I guess we could stay for a little bit until we find a place of our own." I said

"It's settled then. You guys fill up the tanks and follow us back to our camp." Dean said.

"Alright." I replied.

*This will be fun* I thought.

It took us 30 minutes to load the tanks and fill some empty containers with gas and then we were off and heading towards camp. Masha drove since I was tired and we arrived there within 20 minutes. We drove the vans into the camp and we didn't have time to even fully stop until the doors flew open and the kids ran to go check out the place.

"I guess they already like it here." I said to Masha and chuckled.

"Yep." She said back with a smile and she laughed.

Masha stopped the van and bolted after the kids.

"Where are you going?! Stop running!" She yelled

Two of the kids ran into a man coming around the corner knocking him down and surprisingly he had toilet paper on him so that went everywhere.

"Where the heck did you guys come from?" He asked.

"Sorry, mister." One of the kids said

"Get back here!" Masha said.

I just stood there watching as Masha as she tried to catch the little kids running around. She kind of reminded me of a chicken with its head cut off running around. Now that guy that the kids knocked over is trying to help her. Two kids ran in opposite directions and Masha looked between to the two to see which one she should go after.

"Stephanie, help me!" Masha yelled

"I'm good!" I said back.

I looked over and saw Dean coming towards me and the guy he called Cas was behind him.

"It looks like the kids love it here already and they haven't seen everything yet." Dean said.

"We'll they get excited over everything." I replied

"Hello, my name is Castiel." Said Cas as he extended his hand.

"Names Stephanie." I replied.

"Have you ever been in an orgy?" He asked

"Nope! You are not talking to her about that Cas!" Said Dean and pushed him away. "Go and do you mojo stuff in your cabin."

"If you need anything just come and find me." Cas said

"Ok." I replied

"Let me show you where you guys can stay." Dean said as he started to walk away.

I hope he doesn't put me in a room with a woman that is rude and I will kill him if he put me in a room with a guy.

**I am going to do a thing every two months to do a one-shot between two characters of your chose or their own character with a character from a show, movie, cartoon, etc., but you have to be the first person to message me on . Whoever send me a message of their idea first on August 5 I will take only the first one. I will only take messages from 10:00AM-5:00PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We'll here is the next chapter for all of y'all. I hope you enjoy. I don't own supernatural….I only wish I did.**

It took Masha 30 minutes to get the kids to calm down and gather them up. After we did that Dean showed us where everyone would be staying until we left. Masha had a cabin with a couple other girls from our group. After about 10 minutes I was the only one left with Dean.

"I hate to break it to you, but there are no more empty cabins or cabins with room." Dean said. "So you have a choice. You can stay with Castiel."

*No! He might be kind of nice, but he is definitely on drugs.* I thought

"Or. You can stay with me." Dean finished.

"I could set up my own tent for me to sleep in. I don't mind." I said.

"No. It is not safe for you to be outside alone at night. We might be in camp, but that doesn't mean that things can't get you." He said in a stern voice.

"Ok, Fine. Then I choose to stay with Ca."

"Dean! Do you wish to take part in my orgy right now!?" Castiel yelled from his cabin.

"Dude! I told you multiple times! NO!" Dean yelled back.

"Stephanie….."

"No Castiel. I am good" I quickly said before he could finish asking me.

"Ok." Just like that he went back inside to finish his *things*.

"What were you going to say?" Dean asked with a sly smile.

"I guess I'm bunking with you." I said back with a heart-warming smile, but deep down inside I'm thinking. *FUCK MY LIFE!*

"Ok. Then let's get back to my cabin so was can get some shut eye." He said.

"I don't see the point it is almost daytime." I told him.

"We'll I have somewhere I have to be this mourning so I need at least two hours of sleep before I go." He replied back.

"Ok. I said." As we came into view of a cabin at the front of the camp.

Dean went up the steps and unlocked the door. He then opened the door and gestured for me to step inside. I walked past him and step inside the cabin. It was very roomy and it had a sink, fridge, cabinets, table, a bathroom and oh CRAP only one queen sized bed.

"Uh, Dean, you do realize that there is only one bed in here right?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" I said.

"So who gets the bed and who sleeps on the floor?" I asked.

"No one is sleeping on the floor. Plus it is not like anything will happen." He said.

"Yep, because if it did I would kick your ass." I said back with a smile.

He and I just stared at each other to see if anyone would do anything. No one made a move so we both went to get ready for bed. I went to the bathroom and changed into some pajama, well I call them pajamas, but really it is just yoga shorts and a tank top. When I came out Dean had his back to me, but he only had on a pair of boxers. I just stood there looking at his back and watched his muscles move.

*Man, you can clearly see he had no fat on him at all, just all muscles.* I thought. *He is also kind of hot if you think about it. Wait WHAT!? God what the hell I am only 17 and he is probably….well I don't know how old is he is, but WHAT THE HELL!*

"Like what you see?" I heard him say.

*Oh god he caught me starring what should I do?* I thought. I felt a blush creep up on my face and he just smiled when he saw it. That made me blush even more. "Ok. Time for bed!" I said as I quickly climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt the bed dip on the other side as dean got into the bed on his side.

"Night." He said.

"Night." I replied. *Please don't touch me! Please don't touch me! Please don't touch me!* I said in my head over and over again until darkness consumed me and I fell into a peaceful sleep, or so I thought.

_Dream P.O.V_

I felt a soft breeze sweep over me and something brush against my face. I open my eyes and I am greeted with bright streaks of light hitting my face, then they are blocked by the clouds. I look above me and realize that I am under a big tree. Another breeze comes and I watch as the levees on the tree move and sway when the breeze pushes through. I sit up and that is when I notice I am on a field. There are clouds in the sky and it is a bright sunny day. Rays of light are shinning down warming the landscape. The breeze makes the flowers and grass dance and sway as it passes. It's calm and safe in this place, but why does it seem like everything is not right?

"I see you noticed my presence." A deep voice says next to me.

I shoot up and turn to my right looking at a man that was sitting next to me. He had a green jacket on with a whitish shirt under it; he also had blue jeans and brown shoes on. He looks really familiar to me, but I can't remember where. I look at him and I have a confused look on my face.

*Where did he come from and why does he look familiar?* I thought.

"I am here in your dreams my dear and I told you I would return in three years to take what was mine." He said as he looked at me and stood up.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I took a step away from him. I remember now he was that guy that was there when my bus became a slaughter fest. Fear started to swell in my chest and I turned towards the forest to see if I could get away.

"Don't even think about it. You can try to run, but I will just catch you and then we would have to do this the hard way and I don't want that." He said.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" He asked in an evil smile.

"Reading my mind or my thoughts!" I shouted.

"We'll I wouldn't have to if you would just talk to me and say hello." He said.

"Fine! Hi, I'm Stephanie; now get the hell out of my dreams and away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Now that is not a way to talk to someone now is it." He said as he walked towards me.

I took off and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't get far though before I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and haul me upwards. Next thing I knew I was over his shoulder and he was walking back towards the tree.

"Put me down you jerk!" I yelled as I pounded on his back.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet. If you keep carrying me I will kick your ass!" I yelled.

Then I felt my body shift and I was flipped onto the ground on my stomach. Before I could get up I was pushed to the ground by his body being laid on mine. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and put his chest on my back to keep me in place.

"Get off me now!" I yelled as I squirmed under him. I felt his chest vibrate and his breath hit the back of my neck as he chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't do…much." He said as his other hand started to travel up my shirt. "Now, why don't you tell me where you are so I don't have to waste my demons trying to find you."

"Wait, what the hell do you mean by demons?" I asked. I remembered everything people said when the world ended. They said that the devil rose from hell and is the reason for all of this and he is the one that created the demons. "Your?"

"So you finally figured it out after three years?" He asked "Yes, I am the devil, but you can call me Lucifer."

"Is this your true form? Or."

"No. This is my vessels body that I have control over now. His name is Sam, Sam Winchester." He said next to my ear. I felt a burning sensation on my wrists and I looked down and realized that they were smoking.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Don't forget who you belong to." He whispered.

_Stephanie, wake up! Stephanie!_

Regular P.O.V

I felt someone shaking me and they were screaming my name.

"Stephanie, wake up now!

I shot out of bed and looked around. Dean, Castiel, chuck and Masha who was probably the one shaking me were around the bed looking at me with scared and confused looks on their faces. That is when I noticed that my wrists were fucking burning like hell.

"Crap!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom and turned the cold water on. I stuck my wrists under the water and let them sit there. Masha came in and noticed it was my wrists.

"What happened Stephanie?" She asked.

"I had this weird ass dream and this guy was in it. Then he did something to my wrists and then I woke up to you shaking me." I answered.

I took my wrists out from under the water and dried them. I looked at them and shock and fear crossed my face. There they were again the same marks from before, but these ones fresh.

"I thought they went away?" Masha asked.

"I did too." I said.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" Dean yelled.

I wrapped a cloth around both my wrists and walked out. All the guys were looking at me except chuck who left when he smelted burned skin. I didn't have time to make it towards my bag before dean grabbed my wrists and stopped me.

"Show me what happened to these." He demanded.

I looked at him hoping we wasn't going to make me, but he just looked at me with a stern look. I sighed and took the cloths off.

**I decided that I will give anyone a one-shot story choice only if they tell me who the people are and what the story is about. Give me some feedback for this story. We will see a certain person that we all love coming back into action. I will only give on hint and the name begins with "G". I am going to finish this story first before I do the other story "New Girl".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter peeps. Thank you to With Wings of Shadows, e, and aaroniteXkryptonite for reviewing and following.**

"What the hell is this!?" Dean asked with a very stern and angry voice. He held my two wrists in his hand and was looking at me with a questioning look.

"I don't know." I told him even thought it was a lie and I knew it just wasn't really his business to know.

"We'll they look like enochian symbols, so what do you think Cas?" Dean turned and looked at Cas who then stood up and walked towards us.

"Hey! This is my business and if I wanted someone to look at it or question me I wouldn't go to you." I turned to walk away when someone grabbed my arms and threw me onto the bed.

"What the hell, Masha!" I yelled.

"Quickly hold her down, Dean." Masha said.

Dean ran over and he grabbed my legs while Masha held my arms down. Cas came over and took my wrists and started to look at them, but I gave them a really hard time about it.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled over and over again as I jerked and thrashed trying to get them off.

"Stephanie, calm down and let me look." Castiel said as he tried to get a better look.

"I'll let you look just get off of me!" I yelled. After my dream I really didn't want to be touched. They slowly started to let me go and I jumped onto my feet and starred at them. I grabbed Castiel and shooed Masha and Dean out of the way. I sat Castiel down and sat next to him. Dean moved to get closer and I pointed at him. "Don't come any closer or I will personally make sure you can no longer have sex." He stepped back after that.

"This is not ok." I heard Castiel say.

"Why? What is it?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"An angel has marked Stephanie." He said.

"And that is bad why?" Masha asked. "She has an angel watching over her now, so shouldn't that be good."

"Not with this situation it isn't. This is very bad." He said as he looked away and covered his face with his hands.

"Who is it, Castiel?" Dean asked getting more concerned almost like he knew what was coming next.

"The angel that marked her is….." He whispered the last part looing away afraid to say it.

"Castiel, tell me now or I will never join your orgy!" I said and he looked at me.

"Does that mean if I tell you will you join me?" He asked

"Castiel!" Dean yelled.

"Lucifer! It's Lucifer." He said.

Dean faced dropped and looked like he was punched in the gut. I just looked at them thinking what was wrong with them. I mean yeah he started the apocalypse, but he can't find me can he. Can he?

"Why were you screaming in your sleep?" Masha asked as she and everyone else starred at me.

"Go on tell them sugar. Tell them that you're my brother's bitch now." Said a voice in the corner of the cabin.

I turned and looked at the person in the corner. I gave him a dirty look.

"What did you just say?" I asked as I got up and stormed towards the man. He had dirty blond hair and he was about my height maybe an inch taller. He had a green jacket on and regular pants. He was chewing on a piece of chocolate and was smirking. He had hazel eyes, but I just really wanted to punch him in the face.

"I said you are now my brother's bitch." He repeated.

Ok, that's it. I stormed up to him ready to throw punch when Dean grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He held me close to his chest and restrained my arms so I couldn't move them. I could only kick and boy was I kicking.

"Dean, put me down so I can kick his ass!" I yelled thrashing and kicking anything in my path.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Stephanie!" He yelled back trying to keep me still.

"You better listen to him sugar. You really wouldn't want to piss off an archangel." He said with a smirk.

"I don't care who you are!" I yelled. "I'm going to kick your ass and wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

He chuckled and just stared at me.

"Now I know why he likes you so much. You're feisty and I like that." He said, and then he looked at Masha and smiled. "How rude of me to forget to introduce myself. My name is Gabriel." He stuck out his hand to Masha.

"Hi, I'm Masha and that 'bitch' over there is my best friend. So you piss off one you piss off the other." As she said that she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her body and onto the ground. She then flipped him onto his stomach and twisted his arm behind him. "Call her a bitch again and see what happens." She threatened.

"Another feisty one. Why do you guys get all the good ones?" Gabriel said smiling at Cas and Dean. Masha twisted his hand more, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

Masha P.O.V

*Why was this guy not screaming in pain right now?* I thought.

"Are you done yet?"

I looked down at him and his head was turned looking at me with a questioning look.

"Are you done insulting my friend?" I asked.

"Probably not, but for you I would do anything." He said.

I couldn't help but blush at that. He must have seen because his smile got bigger and he wiggled his eyebrows. I got off of him and he stood up brushing himself off.

"So, Luci decided to look for someone to keep him company." He said.

"You call Lucifer, Luci?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He's my brother and well probably my only other brother until I can find Michael." He said.

"He can't find me can he?" Stephanie asked.

"He can only find you if you let him or you tell him in your dreams." Gabriel said.

"Wait! He was in your dream last night wasn't he?" I asked Stephanie.

"Yes, he was." She replied.

"What did he do?" Dean asked my friend.

"I don't want to say." She said.

"Stephanie, its ok we are here no one will let him get you." I said to her.

"I can tell you what he did." Gabriel said.

"You shut up twinkle toes." I pointed a finger at him.

"Ok, I will tell you what happened." Stephanie said.

Regular P.O.V

I told them everything that he did in my dream from when he first appeared to the pain in my wrists just moments ago. I looked at Dean most of the time because as I was saying all of this his face had a pained expression on it. For some reason him hearing this was causing him pain. When I finished they all just looked at me except Masha who screamed to the heavens. Literally she screamed at Lucifer (even though he isn't there).

"I swear to god you leave my friend alone or I will kick your ass you hear me! If I hear that you touch her one more time or you are even in her dreams again you ass is mine Lucifer!" Masha screamed.

"I think I am in love with her." Gabriel said.

*Oh god, can my day get any worse?* I thought, that's when I black out.

"Hello, Stephanie." I heard Lucifer's voice.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I screamed.

**Please review and tell me what you want to see more or what I can do to make it better. I am willing to take any ideas if they spark my interest.**

_Lucifer: or you can vote for A) Us to do it in the next chapter or B) My ignorant brother and her annoying friend do it. Choose wisely._

_Stephanie: Get out of here!_

_Lucifer: Why? I finally have you so why would I leave. *picks her up and sits her in his lap*_

_Stephanie: Put me down you bastard! *hits Lucifer with a book*_

_Lucifer: That didn't hurt me so I don't see the point in hitting me with it._

_Stephanie: Someone save me before I commit murder -_-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie: Here is the next chapter to the story!**

**Lucifer: Good I hope we get some alone time in this one. *wraps his arm around her waist***

**Masha: Hands off dick! *Smacks his arm away***

**Lucifer: Annoying pest!**

**Masha: Touch her again and you're dead! *Hits him with her bow***

**Stephanie: Great now there is going to be a war between you two.**

**Lucifer: If she would just leave us alone there would be no problem.**

**Stephanie: THERE IS NO US! *UGH* Thank you to Lorna Roxen, aaroniteXkryptonite, Is In, dark1988, and SPNMistress for following, reviewing, or favoriteing my story.**

**Lucifer: Thank you to SPNMistress and Is In especially for choosing A.**

**Masha: That will not happen if I have anything to say about it. *CRASH***

**Stephanie: That was my T.V you morons!**

_Dream world_

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I screamed at the sky. I then whipped around and glared at Lucifer. "What the hell do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" I went up to him and pushed him, but he didn't budge.

"You need to calm down before I need to do something we both won't like." He said in an angry voice. I didn't care I started to punch his chest repeatedly.

"First you almost kill my whole class, then you show up and pin me to the bus and now you're telling me I belong to you! I don't think so asshole no one owns me!" I kept hitting him and yelling. He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground. He was on me in a second then grabbing my arms and pinning them down to my sides. He was on his knees looming over me His legs on either side of my body.

"Are you done yet!?" He yelled. "I do own you and you will do as I say understood!?" I only glared at him and he smirked at me. "You know it would be a shame for something to happen to your best friend now would it."

"Don't you dare bring Masha into this! This is between you and me! No one else!" I started to thrash and kick with all my strength.

"I will give you a chose. You have three days to tell me that you will come with me or I will come and kill every single last soul in that stupid camp, understood?" I glared at him, but I nodded. "Good." With that he kissed me. My eyes got wide and I tried to get him off, but my hands were still held down. I held my mouth shut, but he was having none of that. He grinded against me and I gasped. He claimed my mouth again and shoved his tongue inside. His mouth was warm and his tongue explored everywhere. My body started to relax and I felt his grip on my arms release. I brought my arms up and put them around his neck bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. My hand went into his hair and I played with it. He smelt good like fresh air and the earth mixed together. His hands traveled up my shirt until they reached my bra. His hands squeezed my breasts through my bra. That's when my senses came too, but before I could react I felt a sharp pain hit my head. In a quick motion I shoved him off and then a very sharp pain hit my head again.

Regular P.O.V

I shot up and grabbed my head holding it with my hands. "What the hell!" I yelled. I looked up and saw Masha with my spear.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Did you hit me with my spear?" I asked and looked at her with a confused look.

"Yes and no. Gabriel hit you first and I took it from him. Then I hit you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah and now I am going to have a headache the size of Texas tomorrow." I replied.

"Hey, we tried everything, but no matter what we couldn't get you up so Masha came up with plan B." Dean said.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"Well, all that I can remember is blacking out and then….almost had sex with Lucifer." The last part was a whisper.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I was just saying something else. How I was in a meadow sleeping and then my head hurt." As I said the last part I looked at the two responsible for that. "I will get you both back for that."

"Ok. Well I have somewhere to be. Cas you coming?" Dean said as he turned and walked out the door followed by Castiel.

"I am going to wonder around do you two want to come?" He asked us.

"Uh, sure I haven't fully seen the camp yet." I replied.

"I will go too." Masha said.

"Ok. Meet you two outside." He said and poof he was gone.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to bug you until you do?" Masha asked.

"I will tell you later, ok." I told her.

"Alright, but you have to promise." She said.

"Ok, I promise to tell you everything before the day ends." I told her.

"OK, now that it is settled lets got cause some trouble." She said.

We spent the next couple of hours with Gabriel walking around the camp, except it was more like Masha and Gabriel where talking and I was following. It was nice though to see Masha laughing and smiling like that. Normally if a guy would look at her like that she would punch them in the face or flip them onto their backs. One time she almost beat the shit out of a guy that touched her butt. I never laughed so hard in my entire laugh when I witnessed that, but now she just talks with Gabriel and there laughing.

It was starting to get dark outside and it looks like they noticed too. Masha said good-bye to Gabriel, but we finally started our walk back after he kissed he hand and said farewell. We got back to the cabin and we sat at the table.

"So, someone has an admirer." I said to Masha.

"It's nothing he was just being funny." Masha replied.

"Ok" I said and gave her a smile.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I will." She told me, but then we started to laugh. "You still have to tell me what happened."

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.

"No, no, no ,no. Don't play stupid with me. We are best friends and I know your hiding something, so spill." She demanded.

"Alright, fine I will tell you everything." And so I did. I started with when I blacked out and I went through the dream telling her every single detail up until I woke up with a headache. I looked at her when I said that and she gave me a sheepish smile trying to say she is sorry for that. When I finished she just stared at me with this blank look in her eyes.

"So you're telling me that he kissed you and you enjoyed it." She said.

"No, that is not…" Before I could finish the door slammed open and Dean came inside. He looked pissed.

Dean's P.O.V

I had just got back from a mission looking for the colt, but there was no dice. I walked up to my cabin and I heard the girls inside talking. I was about to open the door when I heard Stephanie talking about the dream she had. I pressed my ear to the door and listened as she told Masha what happened. I went from confused, upset and then pissed off by the time she was done. I stormed through the door and they both looked up at me.

"Dean what's wrong?" Stephanie asked me.

"Masha, leave me and Stephanie alone for the night." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just go." I told her. She left and stopped at the door and said good night to us.

"Dean, what's…"

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you!?" I yelled. "Why did you keep it a secret!?"

"It is my choice dean, not yours. Ok!" She yelled back. "Are you pissed at me from something I did what?!"

"I'm pissed because you didn't tell me the truth!" I looked at her with a hurt expression. "I brought you into my camp and I saved your life. We were starting to become friends and yet you still don't trust me?" I asked her.

"No dean that's not it."

"Then what? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her and know I was right in front of her looking into her eyes.

Regular P.O.V

"I was scared of what you would think of me if I told you he kissed me and I kissed back." I told him.

"I am not mad at you ok." He said. "People make mistakes all the time."

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"No I'm not." He replied. He just kept staring into my eyes and I his. "Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" He asked.

I looked at him and I thought of what to say.

"No."

He leaned in and stopped right before our lips met. I took the last step and I leaned forward and out lips met. It was a short kiss one second we were connected and next we weren't. Before I knew it I was laying on the bed with him over me kissing each other. It was sweet, yet had a hint of force to it letting me know dean was leading. I opened my mouth and he took the invitation and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He then deepened the kiss and I put my hands into his hair. I started to run my hand through it and he growled into my mouth. He pulled my shirt over my head and I pulled his shirt off too. He undid my bra and was about to move to my pants when a loud bang erupted from the door.

"Dean, you in there?" I hear Castiel's voice.

"I swear he does that on purpose." Dean said with a sigh. "Yep, just give me a second."

I quickly put my bra and shirt back on and dean put his shirt back on. He then went to the door, opened it and let Cas in.

"So, when do we head out again for the next mission?" He asked Dean.

Dean looked at him and then he looked at me and gave a smile. "Not for a week ok. Let's take a break before we head out again." Dean told Cas.

"Ok. Well I came here to ask Stephanie if she wanted to join my orgy tonight." He looked at me.

"Sorry Cas maybe another time." I told him.

"Nope. You are coming right now." He walked to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out towards his cabin.

"Dean!" I turned and looked at him. He gave me a smile and waved.

"Have fun!" He said.

"You are dead when I get back Dean!" I yelled as the door shut.

**Three days later**

In the past three days me and dean hung out more. Especially when I told him to never leave me along with Cas. That orgy I went to was really weird. I finally snuck out after about 10 minutes in there. For some reason Lucifer didn't visit me in my dreams for these three days.

Me and dean were on a walk right now talking about what to do for the day. Then we heard screams coming from the camp. We ran back and we stopped in our tracks at what we saw. Masha was on the ground unconscious, I ran to her and kneeled by her side.

"Masha! Masha, wake up!" I shook her.

"Stephanie, look out!" I heard dean say.

I looked up and came face to face with the one person I was hoping to never meet in person.

**Stephanie: Please review and I am sorry if you all wanted the sex scene, but…**

**Masha: I refuse to let him touch her!**

**Lucifer: The next chapter you won't be able to protect her anymore from me. I will claim her as mine.**

**Dean: You say away from her you asshole!**

**Stephanie: I feel like this argument just keep getting bigger and bigger.**

**Lucifer: You haven't seen big yet. *He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist***

***Crash!* Masha: Let her go!**

**Stephanie: You guys break one more thing that is mine and I will go with him!**

***Crash!***

**Stephanie: That doesn't count!**

**Lucifer: I think it does. *He kissed her***

***Crack***

**Stephanie: Sorry, but the next chapter may take a while since now I have to nurture Lucifer back to health.**

***Masha and Dean slowly walk away***

**Stephanie: I don't think so! Get back here you two!**

**Masha and Dean: RUN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie: Here is another chapter to Devil's Host! Thank you to demonicpet1, MashaFreeSpirit, Shyfly92, dark1988, camsam17, and Lestat the gamer for following, reviewing or favoriting. I will let you all know Lucifer is better…darn it (whisper).**

**Lucifer: I knew you cared about me. *kisses her***

**Stephanie: Be right back people.**

***Smack***

***In the distance***

**Lucifer: Why did you hit me?**

**Stephanie: You know why! Don't do that again!**

**MashaFreeSpirit: Oh, this story is just getting better and BETTER! I love it, and I love  
reading the mini scenes before and after each chapter XD  
I also love how you portrayed my character, it's exactly me X)  
Keep on writing, I'm dying for more!**

**Shyfly92: I love Castiels character! Lol always with the orgy.**

**Stephanie: Thank you for the reviews guys I love them! XD I love Castiel's orgys!**

Before Stephanie arrives

Lucifer's P.O.V

When I arrived at the camp I was observing the area. My goal was to find her and bring her back home with me. I did a quick scan of the area and sensed that she wasn't here.

"Let's have a little fun until she gets back." I said to myself and started towards where her friends where.

Masha's P.O.V

I was walking towards the cabin that Dean and Stephanie share, but before I could get there I felt like someone or something was watching me. I turned around and looked for anything.

"Who is there?" I asked out loud. No one answered. "Gabriel is that you?" Still no one. "If it is this isn't funny anymore!"

"Well, well look who we have here." I heard a voice behind me.

I whipped around and came face to face with some random guy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked looking at him up and down.

"You really don't know who I am do you, human?" The man said in a surprised yet disgusted tone.

"No I don't! So could you please get out of my way." I said and tried to walk past him. When I got next to him I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I was coughing up blood.

"You insolent humans need to learn your place!" He yelled and grabbed my hair and threw me a couple of feet away.

"Your."

"Where is she?" Lucifer asked.

"I won't tell you!" I said.

"Oh really." He said and he crouched down next to me. "Tell me and I might let you live."

"No." I said and with that he punched me and I blacked out.

Stephanie is there

Regular P.O.V

I looked up from Masha and saw the man from my dreams standing right there smiling at me. I grabbed Masha and held her in my arms.

"I finally found you." Lucifer said as he crouched watching me the whole time.

"What did you do to Masha?" I asked holding her closer out of reach from him.

"I am letting her sleep for a while until we get home." He said.

"What do you mean 'when we get home'?" I asked giving him a confused yet angry look.

"You have to make a choice right now. You can either come back with me or you can stay and I will kill every single human in this camp." He said.

"Stephanie, don't do it!" I heard dean behind me and it sounded like he was struggling. I looked behind me and there were two guys holding dean back. He was fighting, but they were stronger.

"Before I do anything you have to fix Masha." I said and looked at him.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because, if you do…I will go with you." I said with a sad voice.

"Stephanie, don't!" Dean said.

"Do we have a deal or not?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. Yes we do." He said. He then touched Masha's forehead and everything was healed. Masha then woke up and she looked at me.

"Stephanie, what happened?" She asked.

"Everything will be alright." I told her. "No one else is going to get hurt." She then looked at Lucifer who was still crouched and gave him a pissed off look.

"You asshole!" She yelled and out of nowhere she punched him square in the face. He got up and rubbed his face. She was going at him again, but I stopped her.

"Masha, stop!" I said and grabbed her arm. I stood up and pulled her with me.

"You little!"

I pushed her behind me before he could get her and I glared at him.

"If anything happens to Masha or anyone else our deal is off." I told him.

He was not happy, but he nodded his head.

"Stephanie what are you talking about?" Masha asked me.

"Please hold her back I told the men." They did. They grabbed her and held her by dean.

"Stephanie, what the hell is going on?!" She said as she kicked and pushed on the guys.

"I made a deal to make sure no one else would get hurt." I told her.

Lucifer came up to me and he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Our chests where touching and I could feel his breath as he smiled down at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I gave Dean and Masha apologetic looks. "Yes." I said.

Just like that they were gone.

**Stephanie: Please review and tell me how it is going so far. I made this one short because I wanted to leave you guys guessing to what will happen in the next chapter! XD My best friend Masha is going to be making a comic out of this. She hasn't made it yet, but she is working on the characters. This is her deviantart hoe page ( ).**

**Lucifer: I finally have you. *He pulls her onto his lap and kisses her***

**Stephanie: I made a deal to go with you. That is all!**

**Lucifer: We will see about that. *keeps kissing her***


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephanie: Thank you to Selinacoral, Rafanan, Bumblebee'76.2820, puternic, Harlequince, Moonstar66, Angelgirl21100, Is In and Lestat the gamer for following, reviewing, or favoriteing. Here is another amazing chapter to my story.**

** Is In: Go Luci!**

**Stephanie: That comment just made my day, don't know why, but it did! Maybe it's because deep down I really do love Luci! XD**

**Bumblebee'76.2820: Hey girl you have do e great on this story. I love it. Keep it coming. I'm  
sure other readers are waiting for Luci to have more. face time like I am.  
Keep up the good work. – Alyssa**

**Stephanie: Thank you for your support Alyssa!**

Stephanie's P.O.V

"Yes." Then everything around me vanished and I blacked out.

When I woke up it felt like I was laying on something soft. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed that I was laying on a soft red silk bed.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

I pulled my legs out from under the covers and placed them on the floor. I looked around the room that I was in. It was not huge, but it was a nice size for a room. There was a small table on each side of the bed and a bathroom across the room. I stood up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was down so it was flowing at the top, but at the end it was curled a little and I still had on the clothes from the camp. That's when everything came flooding back to me from finding Masha hurt and unconscious to blacking out.

"Shit!" I said.

I ran out of the bathroom, not noticing the figure in a chair by the corner of the room, and looked at the front door. I ran to it and turned the nob. To my surprise the door opened, but on the other side there were two huge guys standing there with their backs to me. They turned around and looked down at me.

"We made a deal remember?" Said a voice behind me that I recognized.

I turned around and saw Lucifer sitting in a chair with his arm resting on it and a hand under his chin watching me.

"Screw your deal!" I yelled and ran through the door, but I was stopped by the men as they grabbed me. I struggled against them, but the gripped my arms hard and threw me back in roughly. It hurt like hell! There was sharp pain going through my arms and not my back hurt and it was probably scratched.

"You insolent demons! How dare you touch her and cause pain!" Lucifer yelled behind me.

I shuddered at the boom of his voice as I heard him storm passed me and towards the demons. He grabbed one and broke its neck killing him instantly, and then he shoved his hand in the others chest squeezing his heart until it exploded. Blood started to ooze out of the hole when he pulled his hand free. He turned and looked at me with a sad look on his face. He then went to walk towards me, but I took a step back.

"I will not hurt you." He said. "I just want to take a look."

Again he took a step forward and I a step back.

"No. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can see it on your face that you are in pain."

It was true when those guys threw me I was in pain, a lot of pain, but I didn't want this man or angel touching me. He looked like he was getting impatient so he took several steps towards me. So, I did the only thing I could think of…..I ran. I ran towards the bed and climbed on, but was stopped by a hand on around my ankle pulling me back.

"Let me go!"

I flared and kick, but he climbed on top of me and grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He then took one hand off and held both my wrists in one hand. He was sitting on my legs preventing me from kicking. I felt the other hand touch my shirt and then I felt it travel upwards under my shirt.

"Stop! Please!" I pleaded.

"I am not going to hurt you! I just want to see how bad it is!" He said.

I felt his hand reach my scar on my back and he rubbed it feeling how bad it was. I looked at the hand holding my wrists and there was still blood on it. I didn't know what to do, but sit there and hope I would get out of this alive.

"It is not that bad, but I will heal it so you are not in pain when I take you." He said as I felt warmth on my back and there was no more pain.

*Fuck that!* I thought. *I am not having sex with him!*

He let my wrists go and got off of me. I sprang up and crawled as far up the bed as I could go. I looked at him and he looked at me with a confused look. Then he smiled and climbed onto the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. He stood on his knees and removed his jacket. "I just want to play a game."

**(Masha there is a scene here just to warn you. XD)**

"Well, I don't want to play a game I want to go home." I replied.

He laughed and it was a very sexy laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, I do." Then a grabbed at me and pulled me onto his lap.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" I struggled against him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me in place.

"We have a problem here." He said as he put his head near mine. "You have too much clothes on." With that he grabbed my shirt and ripped it open exposing my bra. I gasped trying to cover it up with my hand, but he grabbed them and shook his finger.

"There will be none of that." He said and his other hand grabbed the back of my bra and ripped it apart exposing my bosoms to him. I blushed and turned my head away from him looking anywhere else, but forward. I then felt his thumb touch my right nipple as he caressed my bosom with this hand. "You grew beautifully." I heard him say as I felt his hand release my bosom and traveled downwards towards my shorts.

"Stop. Please let me go." I said.

"Why? You let Dean touch you, why not me?"

"I didn't know what was going through my head during that time and this is different!" I yelled. That is when I realized that he had nothing on and so didn't I. "When did you?" I looked down and his hand was between my legs. "What are you…." He pushed a finger inside.

"So, wet." He said in a husky tone next to my ear. He pushed it in deeper twisting and turning it.

"AHHH!" I felt like someone was trying to shove a sharp pen into my vagina. For some reason it started to feel good after a second and my body spread my legs wider. He took that chance to shove a second finger into me and began to scissor me open. I couldn't help, but moan at the feeling. My body was betraying me and was giving into the sensation. My head was twisting and turning on the pillow and my hand clutched the sheet below me. "Ahhh." That was the only word I could form at the time. Then I felt his remove his fingers and I heard him moving something. I looked down and saw the he was putting loop onto his – oh god! What is that!?- I would say his dick, but it was big. I started to panic on the inside because I don't think it will fit in me and I don't want it in me let alone anywhere near me.

"I can't wait to have an heir." Lucifer said. Then he pushed it into me. It was hard and it hurt a lot! I am still a virgin and so I still have my barrier, but not anymore I guess. I screamed in pain as he pushed in further breaking my barrier. He then abruptly stopped and looked at me for a second. The look on his face kind of looked like he felt sorry that he just did that and then it was gone as fast as it was there. He then leaned down and looked into my teary eyes.

"Please." I asked. "Please stop."

"I can't and I won't." With that he pulled almost all the way and pushed back in. I gasped as he kept doing this repeatedly and his thrusts got harder and faster. The only thing that could be heard was my gasping, his grunts and the slapping of skin. After what seemed like hours it finally ended with him coming inside me. It was hot and wet as it hit my walls and I whimpered. He got up and pulled out then walked towards the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere." He said over his shoulder as he walked in.

I cured up into a ball and all the tears I was holding in were coming out all at once. I reached down and pulled the covers over my body and pulled a pillow close to me. I put my head in it and pressed it hard to my face. Letting my tears soak it as I cried myself to sleep. The pain and emotion were too much for me to handle. Just as I slipped into the darkness I heard the door open and someone coming closer towards me.

*I wonder what will happen to me?* I asked myself as I fell asleep.

**Masha: YOU ARE SOOO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU?!**

**Gabriel: Want some chocolate to relax with?**

**Masha: NO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry guys for taking forever to update the next chapter, but school just started and I am on the gold team and playing basketball afterwards. ****I HAVE NOT LEFT THIS STORY.**** As soon as I get the chance and time I will update it.**

** Don't forget all you Loki fans out there, The Thor 2 movie is coming out soon! I am going the first night it comes out and I hope to see other Loki lovers there too. 3 Again I am sorry for not updating sooner, but school, sports, and time is a pain in the ass. I would love for people to review and give me their opions or ideas and hopefully it will help me make the next chapter quicker.**


End file.
